


Like a Leaf

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: He’s minding his own business drinking an overpriced beer when his life changes, snap. Just like that.





	Like a Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: there’s a real creep at the club trying to hit me up right now and you look pretty fit so pls pretend to be my date so he can leave. Prompt from this [generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).

He’s minding his own business drinking an overpriced beer when his life changes, _snap_. Just like that.

He doesn’t hear the other guy coming, doesn’t see him, either; the club’s packed and the music is so loud it feels supersonic, like it’s shaking the whole building up and up towards outer space. But then, what difference would it have made? Would he have turned away? Unlikely. Un-fucking-likely, because the other guy’s one of the hottest people he’s ever seen in his life--dark hair, gorgeous face, jeans he had to have been poured into--but also one he’s never met, one whose name he does not know, and yet he's launching himself into Chris’s arms like they’ve been together their whole lives, Chris’s $8 beer be fucked.

“Hi,” the guy says in his ear, a whisper that smells sweet and pink. “Would you kiss me?”

“What?”

“There’s a dickhead who won’t stop following me around, and he won't fucking take fuck off as an answer, and I thought--”

Chris’s arms swing in tighter without consulting his brain and it’s only then he realizes that the guy is shaking like a leaf. “You need a knight in shining armor.”

The guy gets a fist in his t-shirt. “I guess, I--”

For once in his life, Chris doesn’t hesitate. Doesn’t overthink or try to talk himself out, He just leans down and finds the guy’s soft, pouty mouth and barrels right the hell in.

Their kiss is all tongue, straight up heat, and it goes from zero to dirty real fucking fast, but that’s as much the other guy’s fault as it is his because from the moment their tongues touch, the beautiful dude will not stop moaning, a sound Chris can’t hear, only feel, the vibrations shooting straight through his teeth. He also gets a hand under Chris’s shirt and clutches his skin, digging his nails into the damp sweat on Chris’s spine, and it only makes sense to Chris’s dick to grab the guy’s wrists, shove both his hands up and under so the guy can touch more of him, can spread his palms and swallow the plains of Chris’s back.

There’s noise everywhere, the sound of a beat, and they’re close enough to the dance floor for Chris to tell himself that nobody will notice them, another couple among hundreds swaying in each other’s arms; that from a distance, nobody could tell that they don’t know each other, that what they’re doing isn’t real, that the man in his arms isn’t his.


End file.
